This is what age does to us
by Evanorf
Summary: Robb and his best friend Jon need a place to stay as they begin university. Fortunately, Robb's older sister Alys has a spare bedroom for them in her flat. Despite being good friends for all their youth, the time apart has changed Alys's relationship with the both of them. The close proximity, will see Robb face the shame he has tried to secret away and the blossoming of romance.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This is my first published fanfiction ever. I really am struggling with the formatting, so I am really sorry if it is difficult to read. I wrote this ages ago and have some general ideas about where it'll go etc. Hopefully the spelling and grammar is all good, if not then feel free to correct it. Sorry the chapter is so short! Anyway hope you kind of maybe like it!**

* * *

"Jon, Gods be good! It's been so long!"

Alys Stark embraced him like a long lost brother and smiled up at him, her blue eyes flashing with merriment. She laughed at the sight of her actual (somewhat) long lost brother Robb, he was all hard, lean muscle now, much like Jon was built.

"There he is! A man grown you are now, Robb."

She reached up to muss his hair, despite the good foot height difference but he ducked out of the way of her hand, grinned and lifted the boxes he was holding up above his head and asked

"Where can I chuck these?"

"Ahh, let me show you to your room boys." She replied

Jon picked up his boxes and he and Robb followed her through, the apartment was fairly modest, particularly by the standards of the Starks, who were very rich. But it was a good one in Jon's opinion, he was not one for luxurious spaces and the sitting room seemed comfy, and he and Robb's bedroom was sizable enough for two single beds.

She'd converted the spare room into something more homelike, throwing up posters of a band that the three of them had worshipped as kids and then taping pictures of them as children on the wall, to cover up cracks and stains that the falt had come with . It had two single beds a good chest of drawers and Alys had even squeezed in a tiny little desk which she then gestured at and said

"For when the two of you hit the books."

She smirked a little then because despite the boys being there for university she didn't imagine much study going on, they were here to make it onto some college football team and of course get drunk off their faces without the gaze of disapproving parents.

The boys grinned at her and then placed the boxes on their respective beds.

"Well I hope you like it, Gods know why father didn't just buy you your own apartment though Robb. Have you displeased him?"

"He's teaching me how to make my own way in the world" he smirked then, but looked a little sad, a little regretful and Alys could only imagine what might have happened, in fact she had much of an idea of what had happened.

Alys paid for this apartment herself, but their father had helped her set up when she'd first moved, paying her weekly rent and more for a little over a year. Which was why Alys found it strange that her father had not offered the same deal to her brother, until he found his feet.

He looked up nervously at her "I-er didn't do particularly well in my exams Al."

She smiled reassuringly at them "Not to worry, the two of you are welcome to stay here as long as you need. As long as you don't drink all my booze. I'll not have perfectly good vodka wasted by boys who can't hold their liquor."

She laughed and turned on her heels, but if Robb thought he had fooled her then he was mistaken, there was more to this then shoddy exam marks, though no doubt that had played a part. This had to do with that rumour she she had she had heard about a failed relationship with Roslin Frey and a certain misdemeanor with one Jeyne Westerling. But Alys wished to hear it from Robb himself.

* * *

Monday dawned bright and hot, with the smell of eggs and bread bringing Alys out of her bedroom and into the occupied kitchen. Jon stood at the fry pan cooking, Robb was pouring coffee into mugs, both grinned at her when she entered.

"Look at you two master chefs! Is this going to be a daily thing?"

She sat down at the bench and brought one of the coffees to her lips.

"Don't count on it, besides it was Jon's idea." Robb answered casting a look at Jon, who turned from him and looked mildly embarrassed at this.

"Well I don't doubt that. Thanks Jon, its very sweet of you, and these eggs are good." She said, testament to the truth of her words was the mouth full of eggs in her mouth and the yellow yolk dripping onto her chin.

Robb laugher at the sight of her and Jon chuckled and said "Thanks Al. It's the least I can do with you giving us a room for free and all."

Alys wiped it off and answered "Nah, don't mention it, it's the least I could do until you to settle in."

She wolfed down the remainder of her eggs and sprang up from the stool, clutching her coffee and rushing to the bedroom, she had work at 10.

She emerged 15 minutes later freshly showered clad in jeans and clutching a handbag her shoulder. She turned to the boys just before she left

"Oh I almost forgot. There's this party tonight, some of my university friends are hosting, if you don't get a better offer than feel free to come along, there'll be beer!"

And with that she left the flat and was off before they could reply.


End file.
